


Still We Thank as Love

by motleygrrrl



Series: The Love That Follows [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nervousness, Romance, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motleygrrrl/pseuds/motleygrrrl
Summary: Finally, after all the drama, it's time for Harry and Draco's first date! But only if Harry doesn't die of heart failure or spontaneous combustion first. Draco wants it to be a surprise, so Harry has no idea what to expect; all he knows is that he wants to spend time with Draco. But will the surprise be a good one? Or are they doomed to never get it right?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Love That Follows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138766
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Still We Thank as Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovers! I promised a first date between Harry and Draco and (gasp!) here it is! For anyone who may have stumbled across this without reading the first one, this lil ficlet is a continuation of my story _The Love That Follows_. If you would like to read this one without reading TLTF, please feel free to do so, I will do nothing to stop you. You have my full blessing to live your life however you choose. However, things will make a lot more sense if you _have_ read that story, so just be warned.
> 
> But, without any further ado, let's get into this thing, my friends!

Harry was nervous. He was so nervous. God, he did not want to be this nervous.

Energy boiled and fizzed within him, burning through his veins and making him feel restless. He paced the confines of the small boys' dorm room, a dozen steps forward, another dozen back, trying in vain to burn off the heat building in his limbs. He felt twitchy and strange. His palms were damp and his heart refused to slow.

Oh god, he had a date with Draco. He actually had a date with Draco Malfoy. A real date, not one where they snuck around after hours to meet up. This was their first meeting not weighted with expectations or confusion or heaps of inner turmoil, one not soaked with drama or tinged with desperation. That was all over with, and Draco still wanted to see him. They were going on a date, and Harry hoped the entire castle found out about it.

"Mate, calm down already," Ron said from nearby, and Harry could practically hear the eye-roll with every word. "You're going to give yourself heart failure before you even meet up with him."

"Calm down? Yeah, I don't really see that happening, sorry," Harry muttered, pacing even faster. Calm down? _Calm down?_ Did Ron really not hear how stupid that advice was? Did he not even realize that _Harry_ was about to go on a _date_ with _Draco Malfoy_?

"All you're doing is making a sweaty mess of yourself, you realize."

The words finally succeeded in making Harry stop. A sweaty mess? Oh god, would Draco look at him and shrink back in disgust? Was Harry making himself nothing but a repulsive lump of anxiety and sweat?

"Harry," Hermione said soothingly, shooting Ron a stinging look before stepping up to place her hands on Harry's shoulders. "It's okay. Just take a deep breath, okay?" She waited until Harry complied. "Now, it's going to be fine. You've been out with Malfoy before, this isn't anything new."

"Yes, it is," he argued. "It absolutely is new. I haven't been out with a Malfoy who isn't under some sick slavery potion. I can count on one hand the number of real dates I've been on! And it doesn't even take the whole hand! And this is my very first time out with a boy! I don't know what I'm doing, Hermione! I know I was the one to ask him, and I know that I was the one who said I wanted to take him on a real date—" Oh, and how Harry was regretting those words right then, "—but I never thought it would lead to my own heart failure!"

Nearby, Ron sniggered, and Harry shot him a glare.

"Harry, it'll be fine," Hermione continued. "He already confessed to having genuine feelings for you, yes? For years now?" Harry nodded. "Okay, then. Surely your first date can't be any harder than your reconciliations. It can't be any harder than everything the two of you went through to reach this point, can it?"

Blushing, Harry gave her a weak shrug. God, he hoped it wasn't any harder than that. If anything was ever harder than what Harry and Draco had so recently gone through, it would most likely destroy him.

"I don't even know what to talk to him about," he confessed, twisting the hem of his navy jumper around in a fit of nerves.

"Well, what did you talk about before?" Ron cut in.

"I dunno, how our days were going? Schoolwork? Professors? Quidditch?" Their unbridled lust for one another?

"All right then, talk about that."

Harry sighed. Ron didn't understand. He didn't understand that _Harry Potter_ was going on a date with _Draco Malfoy_. When they had first gotten together, it hadn't felt real. But now, after everything they had gone through and all the substantial words that had been exchanged between them, the thought of their upcoming date made Harry's heart leap into his heart and set up camp there. It now felt so heavy and weighted between them, and Harry had no idea what to expect from the night. Before, it had been Draco making all the moves and initiating everything. But now that Draco was no longer under a love potion, Harry wasn't sure how he would act or what he, Harry, would be expected to do. Would Draco want Harry to take the initiative? Or was Draco really as forward a person as the potion had made him out to be?

"Take another breath, Harry," Hermione instructed, squeezing his shoulders. "If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only nervous one."

"Yeah?" Harry chuckled. "You nervous for me?"

"No," she said with a grin. "I was talking about Malfoy."

"How do you know that?"

She gave a light laugh. "Because. Right before I came here, I went down to the dungeons to speak to Gladstone about our latest project, and Malfoy was down there doing the exact same thing you're doing, pacing in front of a stone wall and muttering to himself."

"Really?" Harry perked up at her words. Was Draco really just as nervous as Harry was? That definitely made him feel a bit better.

"Really. So pull yourself together, Harry, because it's time to go meet him."

And just like that, the tiny amount of calm that Harry had managed to gain deserted him. He gave a jerky nod, combing his hair one final time and giving it a disgruntled look in the mirror before giving up. Draco was well used to seeing his hair by now. Harry glanced down to give himself a final once-over, just to make sure he had remembered the essentials, like shoes and trousers. Yep, all dressed. Nothing embarrassing so far. He cast a breath-freshening charm and held his arms out for Hermione's inspection.

She gave him a warm smile. "You look very handsome, Harry. I know he'll be impressed. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah. He, er, told me I didn't need to worry about bringing anything, so I guess just my wand, yeah? But I also have a few Galleons just in case…" Truthfully, Harry had no idea what they were doing. He had offered to take Draco out and had been the one to originally ask for the date, but Draco had told him several days ago that he had planned everything and didn't want Harry worrying about a thing, which of course had made Harry worry so much he had barely slept at all the night before.

"Okay," he exhaled, rubbing his damp palms on his trousers. "Okay, I guess I'll go now. We're meeting in the Entrance Hall. So, er, yeah. I guess. Wish me luck then?"

"Good luck," Hermione smiled, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"Don't drink anything offered to you by a stranger," Ron warned. "Or by anyone you know. Or by anyone period. Either of you."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the advice, Ron. I don't know what I would do without you. You've been my rock through this troubled period of my life."

Ron beamed. "You hear that, Hermione? I'm a bloody rock."

Hermione huffed, but Harry could see her lips twitching. "Yes, Ronald. You are. No one is more rock-like than you. Congratulations. Now go, Harry. And good luck."

Nodding, Harry took a final breath to steel himself before grabbing his winter cloak and marching down the stairs, ignoring the curious glances from the other Gryffindors. There was only a handful in the common room as it was a Saturday afternoon, but every single head seemed to turn to him as one and follow him as he slipped through the portrait hole. The corridor was chilly, and Harry was grateful for the cold. His body felt overheated and far too close to spontaneous combustion. He really hoped he would cool down before Draco caught sight of him. Or before he burst into spontaneous flames. That would be a horrible start to a first date, especially a first date he was looking as forward to as this one.

 _Please don't spontaneously combust_ , he pleaded with himself as he made his way down the endless staircases. Turning the corner leading to the Entrance Hall, Harry drew to a stop at the sight of a familiar blond head waiting for him, right before a smile spread across his face. Draco was shifting his weight between feet, appearing nervous as he muttered to himself and fidgeted, words too quiet for Harry to make out. He twisted his fingers together only to immediately pull them apart and shove them in his pockets, taking them out half a second later to repeat the process all over again.

"Hey," Harry said quietly as he approached.

Draco's head snapped up as a look of awe lit up his eyes. "Hey." His voice came out thick, and he cleared it self-consciously, pale cheeks turning pink. "Um, hi. Hello, Potter. Erm, Harry. You, erm…you look very nice."

Harry felt his cheeks heat as he glanced away. "Yeah? So do you." And Draco did. He was wearing a dark cloak with silver buckles over light grey robes the color of his eyes. His hair was worn loose, just as it had been ever since Harry had confessed that he liked it that way. There was the lightest dusting of pink in his cheeks, a shy air clinging to him, and Harry thought that Draco had never been more beautiful.

He longed to kiss the other boy hello but wasn't quite sure if they were at that stage yet.

"So, er, where are we going?"

The blush in Draco's cheeks deepened, and Harry wondered what that meant.

"Um, I thought it would be a surprise. If that's all right."

Harry smiled, but Draco was still staring at the floor and didn't see, seeming to mistake his silence for disapproval.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be one! I can tell you right now if you like! I wanted us to—"

"No," Harry interrupted before Draco could get the words out. "No, that's fine. I normally don't like surprises, but I trust you."

The final three words made Draco's head snap up, eyes wide with shock. "You do?"

"Well, yeah," Harry said, shifting his weight between feet. It was his turn to flush. "You're the very first person I've been with since the war ended. You're the first person I've trusted enough to spend time alone with like this."

Draco's eyes grew wider. "Harry," he breathed, sounding a second away from either kissing Harry or having a heart attack. Possibly both at the same time.

"Come on then," Harry smiled, holding out his hand for Draco to take. He loved knowing that he could affect Draco that strongly with nothing more than a handful of words. "Let's go. I want to see this mystery date you've planned for us."

Draco gave him a shy smile in return but did not hesitate to take his hand. They made their way from the Entrance Hall, ignoring the small scattering of students staring at them with wide eyes as they made their way back up to the castle, and Harry wondered idly if it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Was that where they were going? He wouldn't mind but he hoped it wasn't their destination. He knew he had told Draco that he was more than willing to be seen in public with him, and he had meant every word, but he hoped it was somewhere a bit more private for their very first date. He didn't want anyone interrupting with rude questions or offensive comments about Harry and Draco on a date with one another.

"So, can you at least tell me where we're heading now?" Harry asked. They were indeed making their way toward the village, and Harry wondered if Draco was taking them somewhere casual like a pub, or if he was taking them to some posh restaurant that Harry wouldn't even be able to pronounce the name of. Harry knew which one he would feel more comfortable going to, but he wasn't sure if he wanted their first date to be in a crowded pub. What the two of them had felt more special than having their first real date at a pub.

"It's a surprise," Draco grinned, squeezing his hand, and Harry squeezed back. "I'll give you a hint: it involves Apparition."

A sense of relief washed over Harry. So, not the village then. That was good. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"I know what you said before. About not wanting to hide this. The two of us. And I don't either, I really don't. But…I was thinking…for our first date…"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that…it could be just the two of us. Away from everyone else."

"Yes," Harry said instantly. Yes, that was exactly what Harry wanted. Just the two of them on their first date, no prying eyes or curious eavesdroppers. "Yes, Draco, that sounds perfect." To punctuate his words, he lifted Draco's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's knuckles, making the boy's cheeks pinken.

"Close your eyes," Draco murmured as they reached the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. Harry complied immediately, smiling when Draco took his other hand and, without a word, Apparated them away somewhere. The sensation of Apparition was familiar and uncomfortable, but the warmth of Draco's fingers in his own made it impossible for the smile on Harry's face to disappear.

A few seconds later and they were still. Harry could hear birds in the distance and what sounded like leaves rustling in a light breeze. It was warmer than it had been at the castle, and Harry wondered where they were. The air smelled earthy and fresh, as though it had rained recently. Where were they?

"Okay," Draco said, and Harry could hear the nerves in his voice. "Open your eyes."

Harry opened them slowly, gasping at the sight that met them. They were in an unfamiliar forest, beneath a thick canopy of leaves, all varying shades of green. The trunks of the trees were old and thick, packed close enough together that it felt private, but not too close as to make the forest feel suffocating. Long grass brushed against his trousered calves, the green strands waving gently in a cool breeze. Everything around them was healthy and alive, and Harry wondered how the forest looked so alive in winter. Shouldn't it all be dead and frozen?

But none of that, not the trees, not the green leaves, not the sound of birds, was what caught Harry's attention and made him gasp. It was the sight of a large blanket spread across the grass before them, holding an array of food. There were pies and pasties, freshly baked bread and thick squares of butter, several different types of cheeses and meats, and half a dozen different offerings of fruit.

"Draco…" Harry said, feeling nonplussed. Did he really intend for them to have a picnic? Just the two of them? In a beautiful forest miles away from any prying eyes?

Draco dropped his hands and shuffled nervously on his feet. "Is it okay?"

Harry continued to stare at it. It was perfect. It was so perfect.

"I wasn't sure what to do," Draco blurted. "I've, erm, never taken anyone on a date before. You're the very first. And I know you said you would plan it, but I wanted to show you that I really do want this with you. And I…" he paused as a fierce blush spread over his cheeks, "I asked around a bit, to try to get an idea of what sorts of things people do on first dates," the blush deepened, "but everyone had really moronic ideas, to be honest, so I decided that a picnic might be best. It's away from your adoring public and all the people who hate me, and I figured that might be best for right now. We won't get interrupted, and you said you wanted romance, and…I want that too, so…I thought, you know…I thought this might be romantic…" His words trailed off uncertainly, and Harry still wasn't sure what to say. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, so loudly it drowned out the cawing of the birds amongst the creaking branches of the trees.

"Draco," he repeated, flicking his gaze from the picnic to Draco's red face.

"It's okay if you don't like it," Draco said quietly. "We can do something else, that's fine. This was…just an idea."

"A perfect one."

Draco's head snapped up. "What?"

"God, Draco," Harry laughed, surprising himself by tilting Draco's chin up further to steal a kiss. "I forget sometimes how well you seem to know me."

"Oh?"

"This is perfect," Harry murmured, kissing Draco again. "Really. This is absolutely perfect."

Draco ducked his head, trying to hide a blush. "Good. That's all I wanted. I…this really does mean a lot to me, you know."

"I know." Harry's heart thudded against his chest. "For me too."

Draco gave him a shy smile. "Good. Let's eat then, shall we?"

Grinning, Harry allowed himself to be tugged forward.

oOo

They ate and talked and laughed, and Harry couldn't remember ever feeling so at ease with anyone. It had never been like that with Draco, even when they had been at their best during their short-lived relationship. It had been good, but there had always been something right there on the edge, something unspoken and unnamed lurking in the shadows, something that Harry could only now recognize as wrong. But now that Draco was back to himself, no longer under the effects of any potion, Harry could truly see how well they fit together. Draco smiled so easily at him, and there was none of that strange energy or unexplained franticness in his words or movements. Harry wasn't sure how he had not immediately spotted what was happening with Draco, not after seeing how Draco was without the potion. Not noticing Draco's mental state was something Harry had still not forgiven himself for, even though he was trying his hardest to remind himself daily that it had not been his fault.

Finally, the food was gone and the trash vanished. The two of them laid together on the blanket side-by-side, arms pressed tightly together, as they stared up at the darkening sky and spoke in soft voices. The sun was setting, hanging low in the sky and painting the grey clouds above them in lavender streaks and admiral swirls.

A warm rush of affection shot through Harry every time his eyes locked with Draco's, and he couldn't help reaching down to twine their fingers together. Draco gave him a soft smile, and Harry responded by stealing a kiss.

"I never thought it could be like this with us," Draco murmured, reaching up to comb the fingers of his free hand through Harry's hair, and Harry's eyes closed in pleasure.

"I know."

"Was this a good first date then?"

"The best," the brunet said truthfully. It was better than anything he could have planned, that was for sure. He hadn't expected Draco to come up with something like that, and it was better than he had imagined it could be.

"I didn't make the food," Malfoy confessed, and Harry only smiled in response.

"I would have been surprised if you had." The food had been delicious, and Draco did not seem like someone who could cook.

"I mean, I _could_ have. But it wouldn't have been good and I didn't want you being sick on our first date."

"House-elves?" Harry guessed, feeling the soft strands of Draco's hair tickle his face as he nodded.

"They loved helping out, it was the highlight of their day."

Harry chuckled. "So you were doing them a favor by asking them to put a picnic together for us?"

"Yes. Obviously. They adore putting picnics together. It's their favorite thing in the world."

Harry snorted. "So where are we then?" As he spoke, he opened his eyes to gaze around. The sky had darkened even more, turning a pretty blue-grey.

"Erm," Draco cleared his throat. "Wiltshire, actually." The words were spoken quietly, in a voice that was nearly ashamed, and Harry stared at him in surprise.

"Wiltshire?"

"Yes. This land is on my family's estate." As he spoke, he turned away from Harry, as though wanting to hide his face. "It's not anywhere near the house, I promise! It's just that—I know this land, so I know all the best spots and I know that we would have total privacy, and the forest is magically charmed to remain green like this. All the other forests I could have taken you to are all cold and dead and wintery, and I didn't want some ugly, dead forest for our picnic. So, I brought you here, but…I-I suppose I really should have asked if that was all right first, shouldn't I?" Draco shot him a nervous look before sitting up and pulling his hand free. "Fuck, Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to be a bad surprise. I know that this place doesn't hold good memories for you…"

"Draco…" Harry sat up as well, unsure what to say. "I mean…yeah, your house doesn't have the best memories." Draco winced, and Harry leaned forward to rest his chin on Draco's shoulder in comfort. "But you didn't bring me to your house. You brought me here. If you had surprised me by Apparating me into your cellar or something without telling me, then yeah, I would've been upset. But…this place doesn't remind me of any of that."

"Really?"

Harry nodded. "This place is beautiful. I wasn't expecting any of it. This," he paused to clear his throat and blush fiercely, "this is the best date I've ever been on. Nobody has ever put this much thought into being with me."

Draco glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, a small smile tugging up the corners of his lips. "This is the best date I've ever been on too. I mean, it's also the _only_ date I've ever been on, but still. It's pretty good, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah? Our boathouse date doesn't count?"

Draco blushed. "If you want it to. That was pretty good too, I suppose."

"Yeah," Harry grinned, pushing Draco onto his back and leaning over him. "It was."

Draco's breath caught as he stared up at him, reaching one trembling hand out to lightly trace Harry's cheek before sliding into his hair and tugging him down for a kiss, and Harry didn't hesitate to give in. The wind had cooled around them, making Harry shiver, and he wondered if he should recast the warming charms they had cast earlier.

But then Draco's hands slid beneath the hem of his jumper, and Harry forgot all about being cold.

"Draco," he murmured, running one hand up Draco's side.

"Harry," Draco whispered, the two syllables somehow weighted with adoration and desire, and Harry shivered. He had never heard his name spoken like that.

He pulled back to stare down at Draco, tracing his pale features in the soft starlight above them. The moon was a tiny sliver in the sky, offering just enough light to make Draco's eyes glow. The feeling Harry had had before, when they had first begun to explore their feelings for one another, that mixture of tenderness and desire and affection that he had been so certain meant he was falling in love with Draco, reared within him once more, only now, it was so much stronger. It felt so much more solid. And judging by the look of fondness in Draco's eyes as he gazed at Harry, Harry knew he wasn't the only one feeling it.

There was no fighting it.

It was official.

Harry was in love with Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that is the end, my darlings! I won't lie, I'm sort of sad it's over. This tiny continuation practically wrote itself, so I might just add one or two more in the future. I'm not quite sure yet. But, what did we think? I hope their first date was everything we dreamt it to be!


End file.
